


Awaiting Rescue

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mistakes, Police, Police Procedural, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s better to wait for backup than to have to be rescued.





	Awaiting Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 466: Trap / Trapped at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Even the most experienced cops didn’t always get it right, although that was small consolation. On the other hand, he wasn’t the one to screw up this time, so… Ryo looked around himself; it was too dark to see much but he was pretty sure they were trapped. They’d need help getting out of there.

It should have been a fairly straightforward arrest; they’d received a tip-off regarding the whereabouts of the main suspect in one of their cases, and had gone to bring him in for questioning. He was holed up in a derelict tenement; their mistake had been in assuming he was there alone.

Ryo had wanted to call for backup, but Dee had said it would just be a waste of time; it was already getting on towards the end of their shift and if they had to wait for backup to arrive they wouldn’t even get back to the precinct before shift change. If they just got on with it themselves, he’d said, they’d have the guy questioned and settled in a holding cell, and still get to leave work on time. Famous last words.

They hadn’t needed permission to enter and search the premises; the building was owned by the city, they worked for the city, and anyone in there squatting anyway, so they were within their rights to go in and make arrests. Only as they’d gone room to room with guns drawn there’d been no sign of their suspect. Ryo had found the door to the basement and had gone down to check it out. Dee had remained above on watch.

“How long does it take to search a basement?” he’d complained loudly, leaning through the open doorway and peering into the darkness.

“There’s a lot of junk down here,” Ryo had replied. “Plenty of places for someone to hide. We should’ve waited for backup, preferably with better flashlights.” The batteries in the one they’d had in the car were on their way out, which hampered the search.

“Want me to help?”

That was the last thing Dee had said before he was grabbed from behind by several pairs of arms and thrown bodily down the steps. The door had slammed, cutting off what daylight had previously filtered through, and Ryo had heard the sound of heavy bolts being shot home. Perfect.

Dazed from his tumble, Dee groaned.

“You okay?” Ryo asked his partner.

“Yeah, I think so. Sofa broke my fall; good thing it was there.” Dee had gone off the side of the stairs, but instead of hitting concrete, had bounced off an overstuffed armchair and onto an old sofa.

“I called for backup. Good thing I could get a signal on my phone,” Ryo informed him.

“Great,” Dee grunted. “Now we get to wait for rescue.”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Mine, I guess. Sorry.” Dee patted the sofa beside him. “Wanna make out while we wait?”

“You’re unbelievable!”

“Is that a yes?”

Ryo glared at his lover, refusing to answer.

The End


End file.
